


Türchen 14 - Mit Michl

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [14]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Janek seinem Cousin Rico nur zeigen, wo er in Bremen wohnt. Doch dann findet er etwas anderes.





	Türchen 14 - Mit Michl

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier war der erste Versuch einer Geschichte für das Wunschprojekt. Ich war allerdings nicht ganz glücklich damit und dann kam eine andere Idee - Brokeback Deichland, bereits hochgeladen. Nun darf auch diese Version raus :D Ist verhältnismäßig jung - Oktober 2016.

**Wortzahl:** 1901  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

~*~*~

Die gleiche Strecke und doch alles anders...  
Janek fährt oft den Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Klar, muss er ja, irgendwie muss er ja nach Hause kommen. Diesmal ist es aber nicht sein Heimweg. Er hat seinen Cousin Rico im Gepäck und sie machen nur einen kurzen Abstecher, weil Rico unbedingt mal sehen wollte, wo er in Bremen untergekommen ist. Da Michl und er die Bude noch aufgeräumt haben, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die jeweilige Heimat gemacht haben, hat Janek zugestimmt – ausnahmsweise ist die Bude mal vorzeigbar.

Es ist anders als sonst. Er kommt nicht vom Training, er fährt nicht nach Hause und auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzt nicht Michl, sondern Rico.  
Michl... Er vermisst ihn. Es ist so schwierig, es nicht zu tun, wenn sie sonst kaum voneinander getrennt sind und jetzt plötzlich ganz Deutschland zwischen ihnen liegt. Auch wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeit ist, bedrückt ihn das.

Rico lenkt ihn ab.

„Du brauchst immer noch ein Navi, um hierher zu finden?“  
„Ja. Bremen ist halt groß, okay?“

Und irgendwie doch nicht. Auch das erinnert ihn wieder an Michl. Michl, der Bremen als klein und übersichtlich bezeichnet, weil er es mit seinem München vergleicht. Janek ist aber nun mal nicht eine der größten Städte Deutschlands gewöhnt, da half auch seine Zeit in Hamburg nichts.  
Zum Glück unterbricht das Navi seine Gedanken, indem es quäkend die baldige Antwort ankündigt. Vielen Dank, das hätte er auch alleine erraten. Wenigstens sagt Rico nichts dazu.

„Also, da ist es. Das Haus da vorne, erster Stock links.“

Rico nickt, dann kommentiert er etwas, was nun auch Janek ins Auge sticht.

„Da brennt Licht.“

Verdammt. Auch von hier unten aus erkennt er, welches Zimmer es ist, in dem Licht brennt – das ist das Wohnzimmer. Er weiß noch ganz genau, dass er noch mal kurz ins Wohnzimmer gegangen ist, weil er beinahe sein Ladekabel vergessen hat. Da hat er dann wohl vergessen, das Licht auszumachen   
Er muss sich nicht erklären, Rico weiß auch so Bescheid, was passiert ist. Leise lacht er vor sich hin. An so etwas merkt man, dass sich die beiden Cousins schon echt lange kennen und ziemlich nahe stehen – Rico ist einer seiner besten Freunde, auch wenn er sich wahnsinnig gerne über ihn lustig macht.

„Kann mal passieren.“  
„Passiert dir ständig.“  
„Warum habe ich dich eigentlich mitgenommen?“  
„Weil ich dein Lieblingscousin bin.“

Janek verdreht die Augen, dann steuert er seine Lieblingsparklücke an. Sie ist frei, zum Glück.  
Direkt davor – also auch wie immer – steht Michls Auto. Er schluckt, als er daran denkt, wie er ihn zum Bahnhof gefahren hat und ihn am liebsten davon abgehalten hätte, in den Zug zu steigen.  
Michl fehlt ihm so richtig und vor allem hier, an ihrer Wohnung, gibt es lauter Dinge, die ihn an Michl erinnern.

Ausnahmsweise kritisiert Rico seine Einparkkünste nicht. Nachdem er den Wagen abgestellt hat, machen sie sich schweigend auf den Weg zur Wohnung.  
Doch dort ist auch etwas anders. Allerdings nicht so wie vorher, nicht anders als sonst. Es ist anders, als es sein soll.  
Als sie durch die Wohnungstüre treten, hört Janek leise Musik.

Also, er mag ja schusselig sein und öfter mal vergessen, das Licht auszuschalten, aber Musik lässt er normalerweise nicht einfach weiterlaufen – das wäre sogar ihm aufgefallen. Mit ein paar großen Schritten ist er bei der Wohnzimmertüre – aus dieser Richtung kamen die Geräusche – und macht sie auf.

„Michl!“

So, als hätte es die Trennung am Bahnhof nie gegeben, sitzt Michl auf der Couch, mit einem Controller in der Hand. Sein Blick ist fest auf den Fernseher gerichtet, doch bei der Erwähnung seines Namens sieht er auf.  
Sein Blick erinnert an einen Hasen im Scheinwerferlicht.

„Janek! Was tust du hier?“

Ja, das könnte er ihn auch fragen. Die ganze Ordnung ist hinüber, das übliche Chaos, das hier herrschte, bevor sie noch einmal alles aufgeräumt haben, ist wiederhergestellt.  
Michl muss schon länger hier sein.

Eine Antwort bleibt ihnen beiden erspart, Rico erscheint neben ihm in der Türe. Auch er ist von Michls Anblick überrascht.

„Oh... Äh. Hi. Ich bin Rico. Janeks-“  
„Cousin.“

Michl kommt ihm zuvor. Kaum hat er seinen Satz ergänzt, färben sich seine Wangen rot. Janek findet das ungefähr genauso niedlich wie die Tatsache, dass Michl seinen Cousin erkannt hat, ihn sich aus seinen Erzählungen gemerkt hat – es ist ein „eigentlich sollte ich es nicht niedlich finden, aber...“-niedlich.  
Wenn Rico davon überrascht ist, lässt er sich das nicht anmerken. Er lächelt einfach.

„Genau. Und du bist Michl?“  
„Ja.“  
„Janek hat schon viel von dir erzählt...“

So, jetzt reicht es aber. Janek rammt ihn seinen Ellbogen in die Seite.  
Dann fällt sein Blick wieder auf Michl, der dort zwischen zwei Chipstüten und einer zerwühlten Decke sitzt, obwohl er eigentlich zuhause, in Bayern, sein sollte.  
Okay, er kann jetzt nicht feinfühlig und dezent sein. Er will endlich wissen, was hier los ist.

„Rico? Da drüben ist die Küche, du willst doch garantiert etwas trinken.“

Rico nickt, tut dabei so, als wäre er schwer davon überzeugt. Sein Grinsen kann er natürlich nicht verstecken. Immerhin verzichtet er darauf, einen halb verdursteten Wüstenwanderer zu spielen, um seinen Abgang noch überzeugender zu gestalten.  
Soll er sich ruhig wieder über ihn lustig machen. Ihm ist jetzt nur wichtig, ein bisschen mit Michl alleine sein zu können. Und da Rico sich tatsächlich auf den Weg in besagtes Zimmer macht, hat er sein Ziel erreicht.

Sofort geht er hinüber zu Michl, er nimmt die Chipstüten von der Couch und setzt sich neben ihn. Michl signalisiert sogar Gesprächsbereitschaft, indem er den Fernseher ausschaltet. Ist aber, wenn man seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach geht, eher widerwillig. Er hat halt keine andere Wahl, das wissen sie beide. Es stand so lange fest, dass sie beide in die Heimat fahren – sie waren beide nicht hundertprozentig begeistert davon, aber es ist nun mal Pflicht und abgesehen davon, dass sie deshalb für ein paar Tage voneinander getrennt sind, nicht so übel.  
Trotzdem ist Michl jetzt wieder hier, in Bremen,

Michls Arm legt sich um ihn. Und bei aller Überraschung und Verwirrung – das ist echt schön. Wieder Michls Geruch einatmen zu können, seinen festen Körper zu spüren... Er weiß schon, warum er ihn vermisst hat. Schließlich kam ihre Beziehung nicht einfach so zustande. Um genau zu sein, mussten die Verlockungen ziemlich groß sein, die Hindernisse waren es ja ebenfalls. Doch obwohl sie beide sich sehr lange gegen den Gedanken, auch auf Männer stehen zu können, gesträubt haben, konnten sie nicht auf Dauer die Spannung zwischen ihnen ignorieren.

Janek beschließt, harmlos anzufangen. Natürlich ist er überrascht, Michl hier vorzufinden, aber Michl ist auch überrascht – man hat ganz klar gemerkt, dass es ihm unangenehm ist, dass Janek von seiner Rückkehr erfahren hat.

„Rico wollte wissen, wo ich hier wohne. Deshalb sind wir vorbeigekommen.“  
„Er ist so, wie du ihn immer beschrieben hast.“

Das Grinsen kann er sich an dieser Stelle nicht verkneifen. Michl hat das recht gut erfasst – Rico hat einen sehr eingängigen, auffälligen Charakter und man braucht nicht besonders lange, um ihn kennenzulernen. Er ist ein netter Kerl, keine Frage, und wäre er nicht das ganze letzte Jahr in den USA gewesen, hätte er Rico und Michl schon längst miteinander bekannt gemacht. Schließlich sind sie beide enorm wichtig für ihn.  
Doch dann wird er wieder ernst und Michl auch.

„Ich habe meinen Eltern gesagt, dass ich einen Freund habe.“

Michls Hand verkrampft, er packt seine Schulter. Damit wird deutlich, dass die Lockerheit in seiner Stimme nur gespielt ist.

„Sie haben es nicht gut aufgenommen?“

Hohles Lachen von Michl.

„Kann man so sagen. Es ist total eskaliert... Da war es echt die beste Lösung, dass ich meinen Koffer – ich bin noch nicht mal zum Auspacken gekommen – geschnappt hab und in den nächsten Zug Richtung Norden gestiegen bin.“  
„Ach du Scheiße...“

Er schlingt die Arme um Michl, zieht ihn ganz fest an sich. Der erwidert den Druck. Es tut ihm wohl gut, dass Janek da ist.  
Zum Glück. Plötzlich wird ihm bewusst, dass Michl auch ganz anders reagieren hätte können.

Michl wurde gewissermaßen von seiner Familie rausgeschmissen. Wegen ihm. Doch statt ihm böse zu sein oder sich gegen ihn zu wenden, um es seiner Familie recht zu machen und den Familienfrieden wieder herzustellen, lässt er sich von ihm umarmen.  
Es ist gut, dass sich diese Sorge schon erledigt hat, bevor er darauf gekommen ist. Das hätte er nämlich nicht ausgehalten. Michl jeden Tag zu sehen, zu wissen, wie gut es zwischen ihnen sein kann – und es nicht mehr zu haben, weil Michls Familie dagegen ist.

Verzweifelt ist er trotzdem noch. Nicht ganz so sehr wie Michl, natürlich, aber verdammt, Michl ist sein Freund und wenn es ihm schlecht geht, geht es auch Janek schlecht.  
Was sollen sie jetzt tun? So, wie es jetzt ist, kann es definitiv nicht bleiben.

„Aber es ist doch Weihnachten. Da kannst du nicht alleine hier rumsitzen, Michl!“  
„Mh. Ich fühl' mich hier echt wohl. Viel wohler als...“

Michl zögert etwas, bevor er das böse Wort ausspricht.

„... zuhause.“  
„Ja, schon, aber alleine...“

Janek zuckt mit den Schultern, er kann das, was er gerade fühlt, nicht wirklich in Worte fassen. Natürlich wäre es schlimmer, wenn Michl noch zuhause, bei seiner abweisenden Familie, wäre, aber das macht macht ihre Wohnung auch nicht zum Traumaufenthaltsort für ein Weihnachtsfest.  
Den nächsten Gedanken spricht er aus, ohne vorher groß darüber nachgedacht zu haben.

Du kommst zu mir mit, okay?“

Nun zuckt Michl mit den Schultern, das spürt er ganz genau.

„Und was ist, wenn deine Familie so reagiert wie meine? Das ist echt nicht nötig, Janek. Bin ich halt ein paar Tage alleine hier. Danach sehen wir uns ja wieder.“

An und für sich hat Michl schon recht. Janek hatte auch nicht vor, in absehbarer Zeit heraus zu posaunen, dass er einen Mann liebt. Es hatte ja schon einen Grund, warum sie Weihnachten getrennt voneinander verbringen wollten – sie hätten ja auch miteinander ihre Familien besuchen können. Eigentlich wollten sie ihre Beziehung noch geheim halten.  
Aber besondere Umstände erfordern besondere Maßnahmen und er kann es einfach nicht zulassen, dass sein Freund an Weihnachten alleine ist.  
Deshalb klingt er auch wesentlich entschlossener, als er wirklich ist.

„Dann kommen wir beide hierher.“

Michl will etwas sagen, er setzt schon dazu an. Doch das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Wohnzimmertüre hält ihn davon ab. Rico ist zurück.  
Sofort lässt Michl ihn los und rückt von ihm ab. Dafür kassiert er einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf von Janek. Hat er ihm denn gerade überhaupt nicht zugehört?

„Er weiß von uns. Außerdem wollten wir doch aufhören mit dem Versteckspiel.“

Michl grummelt leise, Rico lacht. Natürlich. Rico lacht ja ständig.  
Und dann trägt er auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise etwas zu dem Thema bei.

„Fahren wir jetzt? Also... wir drei.“

Janek lacht mit, er kann nicht anders. Dann knufft er Michl in die Seite.  
So banal Ricos Frage auch war – es tut echt gut zu hören, dass er es hinnimmt, dass sie ein Paar sind. Klar, Janek hat ihm von seinem Freund erzählt und da hat Rico nie negativ reagiert, aber dass er diese Einstellung beibehält, jetzt, wo er Michl kennengelernt und sie beide zusammen gesehen hat, tut echt gut.

„Siehst du? Du hast keine andere Wahl. Du bist schon Teil der Familie.“


End file.
